Twilight
by mskm101
Summary: she was an normal girl who lived with vampires so what he did to sasuhina
1. A New Coven

Sasuke"do I have to"

Megan"yes"

Sasuke"Megan does not own Naruto or Twilight those privileges belong to the writers now on with the chapter"

CPOV

"get up" he said "nooo"she moaned"Hinata get up now" he repeated "Edward no"Hinata said"don't make me get Emmet and Jasper in here" Edward teased. She sat up strait instantly "you wouldn't"she said with worry the last time they got her up was not pretty they took her and practically threw her in the shower turned it on full blast on cold."**Hey Emmet Jasper she won't get out of bed" "WE'RE **

**ON OUR WAY"** ."I'M UP,I'M UP" by this time Jasper and Emmet were in her room standing back to back ."Now get into that shower or face a cold one" they both said at the same time"Yes I would" was the last thing she heard from Edward ."Morning Hinata and a rough one by the looks of it" Her older sister Bella joked"yeah it took Edward,Emmet,and Jasper this morning they threatened the cold shower too" "Ooh all three older brothers it really sounds rough I mean when I was human it only took one vampire to get me up but you it takes three of um your one tough human"Bella said"Now if you'll excuse me oh after you get out of the shower in the family room theres a Cullen family meeting" then Bella was gone. After her relaxing shower she went down stairs to see what the fuss was about "Good morning Hinata"said Carlisle "Not from my experience Edward Emmet and Jasper got me up to early then they threatened me with a cold shower" She relied "Ahh guys you know not to do that to your sister" "morning Alice Rosealie"Hinata said"Morning short stuff " Alice said "morning Hina"

(a/n:they all call Hinata different things here her nick names Alice:short stuff ,Rosealie:Hina ,Edward:sun shine [cause thats what Hinata means] Emment:angel Jasper:Prinncess Bella:sis,Carlisle:baby girl[cause he found her when she was just a baby will explain more later on in the story]Esme:any nick name she can thank of but mostly sweety)"Hey weres Esme "Hinata noticed that Esme was abbsent "I'm in here dear fixing you some breakfast "Esme said happily "okay then now lets get down to why we're having a meeting another coven has come to our neck of the woods and by the look of it their just like us so theres not really a threat but if you meet one don't let your guard down oh and they've got a vampire in training also a male to"Hinata pirked up a bit at the sound of that and noticed that Emment felt uneasy but Jasper was beside him so it wasn't a big deal"Don't get any ideas angel we might have to hurt him or lock you in your room"Emment popped off "what did I just tell you about picking on her now go do what yall normally do tommarow you have school and you might meet the new coven now off with you" and as if on cue they got up at the same time and left. As Hinata was eatting her breakfast she thought to herselve it will be a long day tommarow.

Sasuke"When do I come in"

Mega "ch2 please review no flames please"


	2. A New Friend

Sasuke "Megan owns nothing now on with this chapter"

CPOV

"Hinata up now or face the cold shower" said Emmett"Stop it or face my human wrath grrrrrrrrrrrrr"she said sleepily "**Jasper come on"** lets just say Jasper was up there in two point five seconds. They picked her up threw her in the shower as gently as possible for a vampire and turned it to a cold shower on full blast_** ."HOLY CRAP THATS FRIGGIN FREEZEING CUT IT OFF CUT IT OFF DANG IT GUYS EDWARD ALICE ROSALIE HELP THEY DID IT AGAIN" **_ you could feel all of them run up the steps "Hinata do you want me to punch them in the face for ya" Edward right now the favorite brother asked his only little sister who was in soaking wet lavender Pajamas "Yes and make sure they stay away from here Alice can you get me my clothes and Rosalie can you make sure they do stay away"said Hinata "sure"they said. Hinata turned the Shower on the perfect temperature and grabbed a towel and hang it right outside the curtain. When she was done she got dressed in her purple top and blue jeans.

HPOV

Sasuke got up at six o'clock sharp with no alarm. He was the other vampire trainee he also knew there was another coven near here and they been here longer plus there was a band of werewolves but from experience if you leave them alone they leave you alone. So he got up and took a shower then got dressed in his normal attire baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt with his family's crest on the back of it. He had heard that they also had a vampire trainee and it was a female well unless they were home schooled he would most likely meet her today well if their in the same grade he should meet her. "Sasuke get down here now" his big brother Itachi yelled so he could hear maybe when he is a vampire he won't have to yell since they have such acute hearing when he got down stairs he was greeted by the rest of the Hatake coven Kakashi the oldest in the coven Itachi the next oldest but looks to be the youngest of the vampires any way,Rin who was turned after Itachi and looks to be his mother,Naruto and Temari Uzamaki who are suppose to be twins. Tamari is the oldest though . Then we have Naruto's girl friend Sakura and Temaris boy friend Sai and Itachi's wife Shizune ."Time for school make friends and try to talk to the other coven who knows the might be like us and my brother Carlisle's coven eat animal blood I wounder what happened to Carlisle I haven't heard from him in fifty years"

BPOV

While on her way to school she thought she saw the new coven that just moved in. "Emmett do you think thats them I mean I've never seen the m before in my life and I've lived here for my whole life"said Hinata "yeah I think so angel guys look for a lot of the new kids with black hair only two blonde's no offense Rose" when they got to school Hinata went straight to class but on her way she bumped into Sasuke of course she didn't now that."Watch were your going next time and maybe you won't run into people here"Sasuke said and helped her up "Thank you and I'll take that advice next time and Hi I'm Hinata Cullen and you"Hinata asked when she realized he was one of the new students "I'm Sasuke Hatake I'm new I just moved here" Sasuke said "Sasuke have you checked into the office yet or --" Itachi cut off in mid- sentence "Your not a vampire yet you smell of them you live with the other coven;Hi I'm Itachi Hatake"Hinata could feel the tension build when Emmett came in search of her 'cause she for got her backpack. "Now you on the other hand are full blown vampire unlike your sister she must be a trainee am I right" he asked. "Who are you yes I know your from the other coven but what do you want with my sister"Emmett asked "nothing we were just introducing our selves isn't that right"Itachi asked "yes Itachi by the way I'm Hinata and this is my brother Emmett glad to meet you"Hinata replied "Same here and by the way Sasuke is the same as you Hinata"were Itachi's last words before he disappeared. "Here Hinata you left your backpack now get to class"Emmett said "Hey Hinata do you now were this class room is" Sasuke asked "yeah thats were I'm headed so just fallow me" Hinata happily said "watch out though if your any thing like me you'll have hundreds of fans the first day so be careful who you talk to here like Ino don't talk to her or her friend their pure evil"Hinata warned her new friend.

Megan "make sure you review"

Sasuke "yeah because I ruled"


	3. A spark

Megan "I know my grammer ain't dat good but I's workins on its"

SPOV

"Hinata why was your brother so protective back there"I asked my new friend. "Well Emmett was the one who found me while he and Carlisle was on a hike I can't remember much but I remember Emmett picking me up Carlisle was surprised when Emmett brought me to him" she said "He was my big brother but at first I thought he was ,my dad I think thats when the bond started but it might be when he saved me well he and Rosalie kind of took care of me because she never had the experience of being a mother so I of course called her mom but ,when I turned two I realized who my real parents were dead they were attacked by a deer I know funny right but it was breeding season and it got a little defensive

of the doe and well I was the only one to survive, I was one at the time I guess I hit my head then because I don't remember any thing else but I can tell you that all my family is very protective of me especially Emmett"she told me I was never bored Because not only to her life story I was admiring her

because she was really tough,she was beautiful and she had a rough child hood like me well hers was a little better than mine but still.

"So whats your story"she asked trying not to giggle like a fan girl . "Well, you had a little bit of a better child hood when I was young I was brutally abused by my mom and dad it was Itachi who helped me he had just been changed so he didn't have much control and he killed my family he did this when I was five so I knew what happened and I don't know if he took pity on me or not but he took me in and I became part of the family just like that" I said my story was short but who cared I know she was interested so what does it matter. "Hinata the bell just rang I'll see you later maybe at lunch" I said hinting the 'lets do lunch' routine my brother Sai taught me. "Sure Sasuke I'd love to eat lunch with you" she replied.

Megan "sorry it's short but I'm real tired"

Sasuke "no your just lazy"

Megan: puts a tag on Sasuke's back thats says man whore"Come get um Ino and Sukura I mean Sakura"

Sasuke "you'll regret that" fighting them back for his life

Megan "R&R"


	4. great news

Megan "Hey guys Chapter 4 coming at ya now Sasuke unless you want a repeat performance say it"

Sasuke "Megan owns nothing there happy"

Megan "yes" "^_^"

HPOV

He was so handsome with his coal black hair that strangely had a tint of mid-night blue "Hinata are you listening to me" Emmett said "huh"was my was all I could get out before my mind got bored and slowly drifted back to Sasuke . "Hey Hinata"she looked up to see none other than the raven boy wave at her "come on it's lunch time" Sasuke was so cool they sat at lunch with her every day for the past week she just wish she had the courage to ask him out,oh how she wished. "Sasuke guess what Edward convinced Emmett to let me come over to your house for a change and Carlisle wants to meet your care taker so it works out perfect right now we just need to set the date kay" She put on the nicest smile ever .

SPOV

Wow this is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on she had beautiful raven black hair and the most awesome eyes they were like pure white but they had the softest hint of lavender. Man I wish I had the guts to ask her out,Wait I'm a Hatake and Hatake's are the cream of the crop we are the best but I've never really asked a girl out before. But thats only because none of them made me feel this way so I might have to get some advice. Oh screw it "Hey Hinata you want to go out this Saturday" I asked_ 'say yes say yes say yes please say yes'_ . "Sure Sasuke" she told me while turning her head to the side blushing that was my favorite thing about her. "Hey am I invisible here and noway not until Carlisle meets your "dad" okay" Emmet said.

H&SPOV

_'OH CRAP WHEN DID HE GET HERE'_

HPOV

He was there the whole time holy crap. "Thats okay Emmett I respect your decision" Sasuke told Emmett dang nice save I knew I liked him for something. "Well thats to bad because Oh you do wow usually I have to argue that one well okay see you tonight I guess"Emmett said and walked away "well I guess that set the date see you tonight I think I'm going to eat with my family today is that alright" I asked the last part because like I said earlier we ate together every day this week but I really needed to talk to still the favorite brother Edward. They thrown me in the cold shower for three days now it sucked but I have ways to get back at them anyway "thats fine I have to talk with Itachi any way see ya in gym" he said walking away.

Sasuke "that was ..........................................awesome"

Megan "kay R&R"


	5. new stuff

Sasuke "she owns noting okay seeya"

Megan "that was awesome "

NPOV

The Cullen family was waiting on the front porch of the Hatake residence."Hinata ring the door bell I mean it is your friends house after all"Carlisle spoke to her in a picking sort of manner it really got to her that he treated her like a baby he was worse than Emmet. "yes sir" she said DING DONG.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"guys shes here remember please don't do any thing to ruin my chance with her her we really need to impress her family" Sasuke said to his family seriously. Then his "Dad" opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes "Carlisle is that you" he asked "baby brother Kakashi its you Ha Ha" Ok now we're confused the entire place said "we were always with each other so we called each other our brother he was changed shortly after me except he wasn't looking for the vampires" Carlisle explained. They all got it finally but it almost a half hour. Hinata grabbed her stuff and went with Sasuke while the others went and talked in the dinning room .Sasuke took Hinata to the living room and showed her his chair it was as big as a queen size mattress and the back almost half that maybe bigger it was pure black and it had the Hatake family crest on it (the Uchiha crest). The arms were as big as her it was the best chair ever. "Hinata do you want to watch T.V. We have over one thousand channels" Sasuke was teasing her he knew that she would'nt be able to resist the big chair or One thousand channels no one could. "Sure Sasuke as long as I can sit in the huge chair" she replied.

Megan "r&R please"


	6. thank u harley944 itachi is happy

This thing is for my biggest fan harley944 you are so awesome by the way your right


	7. kisses

Sasuke"Megan-hime doesn't own a thing those rights belong to the creaters I hate my job I'm not reading theis any more"  
Kyleen"do it or face it my torture"  
Sasuke"your lucky you scare me dang your worse than Orochimaru"

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting on the big chair like they were dating watching Phantom Of the Opera and Sasuke was saying all the boy part that were in love with Chistine and he would even sing in fact it was currently at the part were the Phantom was singing. Music of the night and Sasuke was right at her ear then he started to nibble on it he was kissing down her jaw line when Sasuke came to where he was right beside her lips and lifted up a little so she could look a him. Their lips were just two centimeters away and Hinata's eyes fluttered shut when their lips met. they were like this now for two seconds three "Hina--mmmmmmmmmmmmmhmmm" Edward and the rest were holding him back "run guys we'll talk to him"

Megan "I now its short but its a real good cliffy"


End file.
